


Il fondo dell'anima

by Daniela Barisone (queenseptienna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/Daniela%20Barisone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lea spiega a Jack che l'amore è tutta un'altra cosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il fondo dell'anima

"Lea".

"Mh?"

"Ma te sei ancora innamorata di Michael?"

“Vedi Jack, la cosa che non capisci e mai capirai è la differenza tra il sesso e l’amore. Pensaci, cosa c’entra un sentimento puro con l’amore con una cosa sporca come il sesso?”

“Non lo so, Lea. Come puoi fare sesso con una persona di cui non sei innamorata? Voglio dire, saresti proprio una cagna!”

“Ecco, è proprio questo il tuo problema. Il tuo atteggiamento. Il tuo sessismo. Perché un uomo dovrebbe essere libero di fottere chi vuole senza rimpianti e io, femmina, non posso fare lo stesso?”

“Perché voi donne siete animali crudeli. Se vi lasciassimo le nostre stesse possibilità saremmo fottuti.”

“È proprio questo, Jack. È proprio questo. Tu pensi che io sia una cagna?”

“No”.

“No? Eppure io sono sposata. Tu sei fidanzato. Eppure sono qui con le gambe aperte e te dentro di me. Domani io sarò una puttana per te e io lo saprò, oh se lo saprò. Mi dici belle parole perché, come ami dire, l’uomo è cacciatore. Faresti qualsiasi cosa, sul serio, per convincere la tua preda (me medesima) a farsi catturare. Domani non ti ricorderai nemmeno il mio nome.”

“Lea, sul serio. Non penso che tu sia una cagna e domani ti vorrò bene lo stesso. Non è certo colpa nostra se tra noi è nato un sentimento anche se siamo già impegnati…”

La donna guarda il soffitto. Chiude gli occhi. Perché, si chiede, gli uomini sono tutti uguali? Perché cadono sempre nella stessa pietra, incapaci di aggirare ma solo di inciamparci?

“Non è nato nessun sentimento tra noi, Jack. Ero stata molto chiara su questo sin dal principio. Io non sono molte donne . Io sono io, l’alfa e l’omega di me stessa. Ho scopato con te solo perché mi andava”.

“Non dire così Lea, lo so che in fondo mi ami. Non rendere squallido questo nostro momento insieme, allora si che saresti una puttana”.

La donna mette le mani avanti e spinge via l’uomo da sopra di sé. Si mette seduta di scatto e la mano va al pacchetto delle sigarette, accendersene una è un gesto automatico.

Quante volte ha ripetuto quel discorso? Quante volte ha dovuto spiegare che per lei il sesso non è amore? _Quante?_

“Jack. Jack. Caro Jack. Alle volte mi ricordo troppo tardi che quelli come te hanno una mente limitata.”

“Non dirmi che ti senti in colpa per quello che abbiamo fatto, adesso?”

“In colpa? No, mai. Non ho idea di cosa sia la colpa. Ho fatto quello che ho voluto fare. Sono del posto dove volevo essere, anche se inizio a dubitare della saggezza della mia scelta.”

“Senti, lo capisco che le relazioni tra colleghi possono essere difficili, ma…”

“Ma ancora non l’hai capito che non provo niente per te? Ok, ti trovo gradevole, di carattere e aspetto, ma niente di più. Mi andava”.

“Mi sento usato, se dici così”.

Lea sorride, la sigaretta ancora stretta fra le labbra. Aspira forte.

“Ora sai cosa si prova. Qui, se proprio vogliamo dare etichette, l’unica cagna sei tu. Tra poco ti rivestirai, tornerai a casa come se nulla fosse, darai un bacio alla tua fidanzata e probabilmente stasera ci farai sesso”.

“Beh adesso non dirmi che sei gelosa, non ne hai diritto”.

“Ma per favore. Gelosa di te? Nemmeno tra mille anni. Non renderti più importante di quello che sei, perché davvero, sei niente. Nulla più che polvere.”

“Sei proprio una stronza, Lea. E cattiva. Vuoi dirmi che sarai in grado di tornare a casa da tuo marito e fingerti la brava mogliettina di sempre? Sai cosa ti dico? Crolleresti dopo cinque minuti, presa dai sensi di colpa e tra le lacrime gli racconterai che è stato il mio cazzo a soddisfarti oggi, non certo il suo”.

Una risata.

“Jack, tu ti ostini a paragonarmi alle altre donne. Quelle come le nostre colleghe, insipide forme di esistenza pronte a cadere di fronte al tuo sguardo”.

“Ti ricordo che hai fatto lo stesso”.

“Oh no, Jack. No. Sei tu ad averlo fatto. Te lo ricordi? Io ero quella che mai e poi mai sarebbe venuta a letto con te. Il ritratto della persona seria. Ma la verità, Jack, è che volevo metterti a posto. Adoro flirtare, sul serio. Ma non ti ho mai raccontato niente di me perché non voglio stare con te dopo o essere tua amica. Tra tre mesi inizierai a sentire la mia mancanza. Ti chiederai dov’è finita quella stronza cinica che faceva pompini da favola. Ti dirai che in fondo non era così male, che riusciva a capirti, a darti esattamente quello che ti serviva. E che non eri davvero offeso dalle sue parole perché sapevi che _erano vere_. Io invece tornerò a casa, cancellerò ogni traccia. Preparerò la cena a mio marito e gli proporrò un film al cinema. Avrò già cancellato il tuo numero, tanto mi trasferisco tra una settimana. Nel giro di qualche mese mi sarò scordata della tua faccia. I tratti diventeranno indistinti e, nel frattempo, tu ti scoprirai orribilmente e irrimediabilmente innamorato di me. Mi cercherai ovunque senza poterne fare a meno, sapendo che non potrai più raggiungermi”.

Tace. Dall’altra parte della stanza l’uomo è in silenzio. Sul suo volto la consapevolezza della verità.

“Io potrei amarti davvero, se tu lo volessi”. “Ma io non voglio”. “Sai, io non credo che tu sia davvero così fredda. Non credo che tu sia così indifferente. Sei una caricatura di te stessa, odi così tanto quello che ti ha reso così da essere convinta, anzi, di avere la _pretesa_ di conoscerci tutti e classificarci. Io credo che tu non abbia mai amato veramente. Anzi, mi chiedo una cosa: chi è lui? Chi è che ti ha resa così triste da farti vedere il fondo della tua stessa anima?”

La donna non risponde. I pensieri scorrono l’uno dietro l’altro, velocissimi e impossibili da fermare. Si alza di scatto, si riveste in fretta e furia. Se fosse ancora in grado di provare qualcosa di diverso dall’indifferenza probabilmente proverebbe vergogna. Senso di colpa. Angoscia. Rabbia. Ma non verso chi ha tradito, verso se stessa. Non per aver fatto sesso con un altro uomo, per carità.

A lei nemmeno piace il sesso.

Lo trova inconsistente eppure ne è ossessionata da che ne ha memoria. Non le ha dato piacere, nemmeno in quel momento.

La donna ha tutti i sensi sballati. Lei vede i suoni e sente i colori, assaggia gli odori e ascolta i gusti.

Non si pente di essersi svenduta o di aver fatto sesso e non amore, le due cose sono sempre state separate. Si sente in colpa per averci provato ancora e ancora, a cercare il sesso giusto per lei. Si sente debole e sbagliata, ma sa cosa vorrebbe. Qualcuno che senza toccarla le faccia sentire il sesso. Qualcuno che le parli.

Ma a nessuno importa abbastanza di lei per farlo.

Prima di andarsene gli rivolge ancora un’occhiata. “Vado a preparargli la cena”.

 

 

Un anno dopo, la donna accende il computer e come ogni giorno controlla la casella mail. Su tutte, spicca una mail dell’uomo. È da quando sono andati a letto insieme che non si parlano né si vedono.

La apre.

_Volevo solo dirti che niente è uguale senza di te. Avevi ragione, continuo a pensarti e credo di amarti…_

La donna non continua nemmeno a leggere. Cancella la mail e svuota il cestino.

Certe cose non cambiano davvero mai.


End file.
